


The Right Words

by Bitterblue



Category: Fire - Kristin Cashore, Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire struggles with her growing daughter. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Words

Having never been anything but a monster, Fire cannot conceive how other people love. Upon reflection, she thinks that no person could ever know how anyone else loves, but there is a greater barrier between herself and all other people that leaves her worried. Brigan might understand, if Hanna had gone to him. Maybe that is why she came to Fire.  
  
Hanna is in love. Hanna is sixteen, beautiful and tough, and she is in love with her whole self. It is terrifying and bright, and she wants reassurance. Fire only hopes she can find the right words. She  _must_.


End file.
